The Game
by celtickat
Summary: A series of GABBY one shots  started out as a single one shot .  **WARNING contains consensual spanking of an adult**
1. Chapter 1

THE GAME

Abby could tell by the scowl on his face she was pushing him close to the edge but Gibbs being Gibbs he restrained his annoyance and only said "Abby, just tell me what you've got"

With a smile, Abby did exactly that. As he was leaving the lab he called back over his shoulder "one of these days Abs…"

Abby pondered what he meant by that comment, for several hours, then decided it was her mission to see just how close to the edge she could get him to go, nothing too bad, she didn't want to ruin their friendship or lose her job, but enough to ruffle his feathers a bit.

Over the next few days she put her plan into action, she went a bit slower with the evidence, and babbled on with her explanations a tiny bit longer, went off on tangents that didn't even make sense to her.

It took a week of this subtle manipulation to get Gibbs to crack "Abby! Just tell me or so help me God, I'll…"

"You'll what Gibbs?" Abby had a smirk on her face and a challenge in her eyes "spank me?"

Gibbs left the question hanging in the air as he turned on the spot and left the lab.

The next day a parcel arrived for Abby, it was marked private and confidential and had a smaller note stating to open when alone.

Slowly she opened the package, inside was a fairly small, thin plastic paddle. A handwritten note was stuck onto it, 'you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? My basement 10pm tonight'

She read the note over and over, she felt her face flush and butterflies start fluttering about in her stomach.

All day her focus was off, if she didn't go, Gibbs would have victory and she could never again play any of her games, if she did go, would he actually go through with it, and if it looked like he would, could she?

Late in the afternoon, the entire team came down to the lab to get some results. Her reports were short and straight to the point, she felt nervous, and tried to avoid looking at Gibbs, who stood with a smirk on his face, his eyes never leaving her.

As the team filed out armed with some puzzling forensics, Gibbs lingered, handing over a Caf Pow, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, he said nothing, he didn't have to as the smirk became a grin.

9.45pm

Gibbs was working on his boat when he heard footsteps above him. He smiled to himself, he hadn't really expected her to show up and he was surprised at how pleased he was that she had, but just because she was here didn't mean she was willing to see the game through to the end.

He listened to her pacing up and down for 10 minutes, then the basement door opened and Abby came clumping down the stairs quickly. She stopped at the bottom and looked at him; he noticed she had the package in one hand, half hidden behind her back.

He stopped sanding and looked back at her, the smirk back on his face. "You sure you want to do this?" Abby swallowed and nodded once "safe word?" Abby hesitated, "forensics" her voice was husky and shook ever so slightly.

Gibbs nodded, the smirk more obvious, "ok, take the paddle out of the package and stand with it over there" he indicated a corner where he had placed one of his kitchen chairs 'just in case'.

Abby did what she was told, and was a bit put out when he went back to sanding his boat "Gibbs?" She practically wailed.

He didn't speak and looked at her moving only his eyes. Abby caught the meaning of his look and abruptly closed her mouth.

Gibbs waited until her anticipation became pronounced fidgeting, then he put down he sander, wiped his hands and walked slowly over to her.

Sitting on the chair he caught hold of her and pulled her gently towards him "last chance to walk away" Abby shook her head and stayed put.

She shivered as he slid her pants and underwear down to her ankles and manoeuvred her into position over his knees. He let her get used to the position before reaching for the paddle she still held tightly in her hands.

He started without giving her any warning, the first few swats eliciting nothing more than a slight change in her breathing. He smiled at this, he knew that this paddle was designed for extended spankings and before long the heat would begin to build.

It only took a few minutes for him to get the effect he was looking for, Abby was wriggling around, trying to move out of the path of the paddle, but Gibbs had a tight grip and she wasn't going anywhere.

Another few minutes and Abby started to yell "please Gibbs, stop, I promise I'll be good!" He listened carefully for her to say the safe word but it didn't come so he kept on with his rhythm, a constant 1-2, first one cheek then the other.

It took Abby about a minute to realise the spanking had stopped; her rear felt like it was on fire. Gibbs helped her to stand up, taking her hands and placing them on her head.

"Your hands move from there and the whole thing starts again" Abby looked at him in dismay, she wanted nothing more than to reach down and rub some of the heat away.

Gibbs turned back to his boat, needing something to take his mind off his growing desire. He stood where he could see Abby shift around, transferring weight from one foot to another, her hands gripped so tightly together her knuckles were white.

After a few minutes he decided to give her something to take her mind off the heat in her butt which he knew would continue to rise for about another 15 minutes.

He opened a drawer and lifted out a small tube. Squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingertips he walked in front of Abby, he reached down and pushed the sticky fluid onto her clit, she stopped breathing for a second then let out a low moan when she felt the warm tingle spread across her groin.

Gibbs lips touched hers fleetingly then he stepped back, smirking again.

Abby clenched her jaw and ground her teeth, tried to think of scientific formulas, anything other than the fire going on in her entire body.

Gibbs let her suffer for a few minutes then stepped up behind her, slipping one hand round her waist and the other between her legs; it only took a few flicks of his dexterous fingers to have her crying out, and sagging back against him.

When her brain was working again, Abby twisted in his arms, their eyes met desire evident in both of them. "Do we call this one a draw?" she asked in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

THE GAME – 2

**A/N – ok, so The Game was intended to be a one shot but the reviews, alerts and messages have made me think otherwise, and well it'll now be an on going series of one shots. **

Gibbs was amused, it had been several weeks since that night in his basement and although he knew the spanking had been relatively short and light; the memory of it still seemed to be keeping Abby in check.

Neither of them had mentioned that night since, and other than their smiles and looks being a little bit more intimate, nothing had changed in their relationship.

Abby had been behaving for a few weeks but the frustration was building in her, she wanted another trip to Gibbs basement but she knew this time he would know exactly what she was up to so she would have to push him further and be more subtle.

This round of the game started without her even realising it.

Wednesday morning, her phone was ringing incessantly, she silenced it the first time, and the second, the third time it rang though she managed to open her eyes enough to see the clock 0950. _0950..oh! _she peered at the screen of her cell, Gibbs. Trying to quell the queasiness, she sat up and answered "'lo'"

"Abby! What's wrong? Where are you?"

"uh, in bed"

"Are you sick? I'll be right there"

Before she could tell him not to, he had hung up. She tried to think, the pounding in her head made it almost impossible. The way Gibbs drove, he would be here in about 20 mins; she had to make an effort to at least appear presentable. She forced herself into the shower, how much had she had to drink last night, what time had she gotten home? She couldn't think of any answers so let the questions slide.

She was dressed when she heard a car screech to a halt outside her building, and was about to lift her coat when Gibbs started hammering on her door.

She opened it looking sheepish.

Gibbs caught hold of her shoulders and took a long hard look at her, letting go he said "heavy night last night?"

Abby let the door swing closed. "not so loud Bossman, hadn't intended it to be but you know how these things go"

Gibbs rolled his eyes "you ok to be at work?"

"Yeah, just need some meds and some Caf Pow and I'll be right as rain"

"Let's go"

Gibbs knew he should be angry or at least annoyed but relief that she was ok over shadowed everything else.

He stopped on the way and made Abby eat breakfast along side a large Caf Pow so by the time the reached the office she was more or less back to normal.

Gibbs deposited her in the lab with another Caf Pow and left her to get on with it, while he went back upstairs to fill in the rest of the team who had been just as worried.

"I've never seen her hung over, this I have to witness for myself" Tony was itching to tease her, Gibbs almost stopped him but he realised that had it been Tony that had been late and hung over, he wouldn't have been so protective so he let him go.

"Aw, feeling a little fragile are we my little Goth scientist?"

"Go away Tony"

"oh no, this is too good an opportunity to pass up, remember that time when I had been away for the weekend, remember how you were oh so considerate? Well revenge is sweet"

"Tony! that was 6 years ago"

"And your point is?"

"Leave her alone Tony, here Abs, take these" McGee stepped into the lab and handed Abby a packet of pain meds.

"Look here McProbie, you come to work hung-over, you are fair game, no matter who you are"

"Really, so you would be carrying on like this if it were Gibbs, or the director?"

"you make a good point Probie one but it is not relevant here and now"

"Out! Both of you" Abby couldn't take any more of their bickering. She got up and pushed the both out the door, locking it behind them.

Abby sat still until the meds kicked in, then started on some work. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she totally forgot her door was locked.

A few hours later the meds started to wear off and the construction worker inside her head was back. She popped another couple of pills and lay down in her inner office till they took effect.

She must have dozed off because she awoke to a steady pounding noise that she soon realised was coming from a very pissed Gibbs banging on her lab door.

Guiltily she jumped up, and ran to open them.

"What are you playing at Abs?" he growled

"I, ah, I locked the doors to keep Tony out..."

"What if there had been a fire or an emergency?"

"I guess I didn't think"

"Really?" Gibbs tone was sarcastic

Abby looked away "It won't happen again"

Gibbs leaned in close to her "I think you need another trip to my basement"

"What! But I hadn't…I mean that wasn't….."

Gibbs smiled "You think that can only happen when you orchestrate it?"

Abby blushed and up looked at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of trepidation and anticipation "tonight?"

"No, tomorrow night, tonight you sleep" Gibbs kissed her cheek and left the lab.

The entire day Abby was nervous, thinking about the evening to come. She was looking forward to it, no doubt about that, but she was slightly put out by the fact that Gibbs was playing her at her own game and so far, winning.

Time passed quickly, too quickly, when it came time to leave, she wasn't ready. She weighed up the merits of just not showing up, but then she would have lost the game and not just this round, and she wasn't going to give up just yet.

She went home and got ready, throwing a cushion into the car at the last minute, it would be an uncomfortable ride to the office tomorrow morning.

She drove slowly over to Gibbs place, arriving just after 9pm. He hadn't set a time for her arrival.

She parked up and went inside, going straight to the basement.

Gibbs glanced up "Wasn't sure you'd show up"

"I'm not going to let you win that easily"

Gibbs smiled and moved towards her, he took her in his arms and held her for a moment before kissing her gently. Abby kissed him back then pulled away "you know we could always skip the spanking and move to the after event"

Gibbs laughed "nice try" he kissed her again, then stepped back from her.

She sighed theatrically, spotting the chair in the same place as last time.

"Go pick up the paddle and stand by the chair"

Abby did as she was told. Now she was actually here, the warring emotions of anticipation and trepidation were so strong that she wasn't sure how much more waiting she could take and she fidgeted endlessly.

Gibbs made her wait a full 20 mins before walking slowly over.

As soon as he put his hands on her hips, her nervousness vanished.

In one easy movement he had her pants and underwear round her ankles, another movement had her across his knees, again giving her a few moments to get used to being there.

He didn't start with the paddle immediately; he let the tension build, then brought the paddle down in one hard stinging slap. Quickly he found his rhythm and kept at it, holding her tightly, ignoring her wriggling and pleas for him to stop, there was only word he actively listened for and when he didn't hear it, he kept going, turning the entire surface of her ass a bright red.

When he stopped he sat still for a few minutes, giving her time to compose herself and to try and get his desire to take her there and then under control.

When he told her to stand up, she did and without thinking her hands flew to her rear and began rubbing frantically. Gibbs looked inquisitively "Forgotten the rule about hands, Abs?"

She looked at him and moved her hands to her sides, she couldn't speak, just looked at him as if he was speaking in a foreign language.

"What was the rule about hands?" he asked softly

Abby found her voice "that the whole thing would start again"

Gibbs moved closer to her.

"Gibbs, I don't think I can take any more" Abby's voice quavered

"I didn't say it would be immediate" he whispered in her ear before gently nibbling her earlobe.

She let out a sigh of relief, but then tensed up again when he whispered "I think tomorrow morning before work will be soon enough"

"You're not serious!" Abby's eyes went wide with shock

Gibbs grinned and backed away, leaving her standing, shifting about, trying to ignore the heat radiating from her backside.

He decided against using the tingly gel this time, knowing that if he touched her, he wouldn't be able to pull himself away. After 5 minutes he gave up trying to ignore his desire and went back to her, kissing her hard and deep.

He carried her upstairs, and it didn't take them long to fall into a deep, contented sleep.

The next morning Gibbs woke her up with kiss. "wake up sleepy head; we've got a lot to do before work"

Abby groaned and tried to wriggle back under the covers "Gibbs, you are not seriously going to spank me again?"

His reply was to pull the covers off her sit on the edge of the bed and pull her across his lap.

He went easy, using his hand rather than the paddle, knowing that while the heat from the previous night would be gone, she would still be tender.

When he stopped she sprang to her feet, her hand immediately going to her head.

Gibbs smirked and reached for the gel.

When Abby saw what else was in his hand, she almost lost control "No way Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled, he held up the vibrating egg and covered it in the gel, standing beside he; he gently pushed it inside her.

Abby gave a gasp of pleasure, which turned to a groan when Gibbs held up the remote control.

Holding her tightly he 'tested' the remote control settings, until she couldn't take anymore and let herself ride the waves of a very intense orgasm.

When she re-gained her senses she found herself, lying on the bed Gibbs staring down at her.

"Keep that in you all day, while I keep this" he waved the remote "and I'll let you chalk this one up as draw"

Abby grinned and nodded, today was going to be a long and interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

THE GAME 2.5

**A/N: You asked for it so it is here…..enjoy**

Abby had the most uncomfortable drive to work EVER. Her backside was still smarting and even with the cushion, she could not find a position that didn't make her shift about. She hadn't missed Gibbs grin when he spotted the cushion, he was going to pay for that, she'd figure out how, after she got through today.

Abby was glad that she rarely sat down in her lab, it meant no-one would question her standing for most, if not all of today.

She had a ton of evidence on the go, and unfortunately for her, most of the results would be revealed that day.

She waited until the smarting had mostly disappeared before calling Gibbs and his team.

When they had all arrived, Abby started to talk quickly running through everything.

"Whoa, slow down, we can't listen at the same speed you talk" Tony said with amused tone.

Gibbs wheeled over her chair, putting his hands on her shoulders he gently pressed down and said "Sit, and take us through what you've got"

Abby clenched her jaw and managed to sit without wincing. When Gibbs moved behind the other agents she caught the mischievous glint in his eye and looked quickly back at her evidence.

Gibbs waited until she was in mid flow and her attention was fully on getting Tony to understand what she was saying before he activated the remote. He loved the look that crossed her face when she felt the gentle vibrations and he impressed that she didn't so much as glance his direction.

He left the egg on it's lowest setting for the duration of Abby's run down of the evidence, watching as she gradually became more flushed.

As the agents were leaving to follow up on the new leads the evidence had thrown up. McGee walked up to Abby who was again standing at her PC. "Abby? You ok? You look a little flushed?"

"I'm fine Tim, just a little warm" Abby managed to keep her voice calm, even as Gibbs flicked the remote up a setting.

"Ok, but if you need anything, just let me know"

"Thanks Tim, but really, I'm fine"

McGee left, still obviously concerned for her, as soon as Abby heard the elevator door close, she rounded on Gibbs "bad Gibbs!" she admonished.

Gibbs smiled and hit the remote again, triggering the highest setting. Abby forgot to breathe, and she gripped the edge of her desk. Gibbs gave her a few seconds of this before switching it off.

He left her still standing at her desk, trying to bring her breathing back to normal.

Later that afternoon, the rest of the team out chasing down leads, Gibbs went back to the lab. He set the remote to his highest setting before he went down, knowing it wouldn't activate until he was within range.

He took the stairs so as not to announce his presence. Silently he moved closer, the look on Abby's face when she spun round was priceless and he couldn't contain his chuckle.

"GIBBS!" Abby wailed

"What?"

Abby tried to glare at him, but her inability to focus and the deepening flush on her throat and face, made it ineffective.

Still grinning Gibbs backed away till he was out of range. He noted the look of relief and disappointment on Abby's face before he left.

Abby tried to think, but it was becoming more and more difficult. She checked the clock; she had about 4 more hours of this sweet torture to get through assuming no more evidence was brought into her.

Upstairs, Gibbs was also checking the clock and making the same mental calculation. He had about 4 hours to see just how far he could push her self control.

Making sure the team had sufficient work to keep them occupied and away from the lab for the rest of the day, he headed back down.

It took 20 mins of him moving randomly in and out of range for Abby to demand the remote.

He stood as close to her as he dared, her obvious arousal fuelling his own. He switched the remote off and held it out of her reach.

"Conceding defeat?"

The look of anguish on her face almost made him cave, almost.

Moving out of range he switched it back on to its lowest setting, then grabbing an evidence bag he slipped it inside, sealing and signing the bag.

Holding the bag, he walked back over to Abby, running his hand down her face. She closed her eyes and leant into his light touch. Gibbs leant down and kissed her cheek softly, "Come over tonight, if this is untouched you get the win"

Abby straightened and looked at him, he knew by that look that she would pay him back for this but that knowledge did nothing to dissuade him.

"And if it's not untouched"

"Come over anyway" the catch in his voice alerted Abby to the fact he was finding this as difficult as she was.

Abby got through the rest of the working day, mainly by leaving the remote where Gibbs had left it and staying as far out of range as she could.

The drive to Gibbs place though was pure torture, it didn't matter where she put the remote, in the car she well within its range.

She drove faster than she had ever driven before; still by the time she arrived she was almost in tears.

She stumbled more than ran into the house, throwing the remote at a startled Gibbs.

"Please Gibbs" she said softly

Gibbs stared at her in amazement, he hadn't expected her to actually be able to hold out. A heartbeat later he acted, he scooped her up and carried her upstairs, laying her on his bed, he ripped open the evidence bag and flicked the highest setting. Abby's reaction was practically instantaneous, she screamed out, every muscle in her body tensing and contracting.

It took an unusually long time for her to open her eyes, when she did she found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes filled with concern.

"Wow" she said smiling

Relief filled Gibbs eyes, followed quickly by amusement. "Had enough?"

"Oh I'm just getting started" Abby reached up ran her hands through his hair before gripping his neck and pulling him to her, kissing him deeply.

She pushed him marginally away "you do know you're losing right?"

"For now, Abs, for now" he replied before resuming their kiss.

**A/N go buy a remote controlled vibrating egg, put it on it's lowest setting, put the remote in your pocket and see how long YOU can last….**


	4. Chapter 4

The game continued

Abby was getting frustrated, she checked her latest tally, it was a dead heat in their game, twice she had been one up and twice he has almost immediately pegged her back.

She thought carefully about an idea that had taken root in her mind a few weeks before. After thinking it through, she decided the risk of Gibbs pulling ahead was worth it, because if he declined to play, she would have won, not just this round but the whole game.

She had to wait though for a Friday when they had the weekend off, if he did play along, she was under no illusion, it would hurt like hell and she had no intention of suffering like that at work.

Abby didn't even try to hide what she was doing, she waited till they were alone in her lab, then took the coffee from his hands, rather than set it down so she could show him something, she walked over to the sink and poured it down the drain. Turning to look at him with a "what ya gonna do about that then" look.

Gibbs was taken aback; she had never been this obvious before. "So soon after the last one?" it had only been 2 days, normally she waited at least a week before angling for another trip.

She didn't respond, just looked at him with a knowing smirk. She was up to something, but he couldn't work out what so he played along.

"Fine, tonight"

"No"

"No?" Gibbs looked at quizzically, then he caught the glint in her eye. So THAT was where she was going. Inside he was grinning, but outwardly he managed to not only keep a straight face but to plaster a look of annoyance over it too.

He stepped in close to her "You will be in my basement at 8pm tonight. If you are not, I will come looking for you and when I find you I will spank you where you are, no matter where and no matter who is around"

He turned and left without giving her time to respond.

Abby shivered at the commanding tone he had adopted, he had gone for it! Now to see if he would act on his threat.

Gibbs was ready to leave as soon as the clock hit 8pm; he had known from the moment he issued the command that she had no intention of showing up. It was time to teach her that he was the boss for a reason, and disobeying a direct order came with consequences.

He thought as he drove, far slower than he normally did, he reasoned that she didn't expect him to actually carry out his threat, but she wouldn't have gone anywhere too public just in case. He would try her apartment first.

Abby thought long and hard about who to invite round to her apartment that night. She eventually decided to go for her friend Jo, she had played before and wouldn't be fazed if Gibbs did show up and did actually carry out his threat. She still believed he would fold when he saw there was an audience though.

Gibbs didn't drive straight there, he wanted to lull her into a false sense of security, let her believe for a little while that she had won.

Abby reckoned that if he left his place at exactly 8pm, he would be here no later than 8.25 so as the clock ticked towards 9pm she was feeling very smug.

Just as the clock struck 9, Gibbs opened Abby's front door using the key he had been given months before 'for emergencies'.

Abby grinned as Gibbs walked in the door, the grin was quickly wiped off her face when, after a brief glance at Jo, he caught her by the arm and pulled her up "Weren't you supposed to be somewhere at 8?" The commanding tone was back.

Abby gulped, she was in trouble and nothing she could say or do now would get her out of it. For the first time she was genuinely a tiny bit scared, she was also massively turned on by this side of Gibbs, a side he had never shown before in their game.

Then she caught sight of the leather strap that had somehow gotten into his hand and she tried to twist out of his grip, but he was ready for that and kept a tight hold of her, moving her to the sofa and bending her over the arm.

"Disobedience carries a penalty of 12 strokes, you will stay put until told otherwise, if you stand up, that stroke won't count. Do you understand?"

"Yes" came the muffled reply, muffled because Abby had grabbed a cushion and had buried her head in it.

Gibbs didn't put much force into his swings, just enough to get his point across. That was lost on Abby who by the 6th stroke was howling and yelling like she'd never done before.

By sheer force of will power she managed to stay in place for the full twelve. When Gibbs told her to stand up she did so slowly. Locking her fingers together behind her neck, this one spanking she did not want to be repeated. Her backside felt like it was on fire, and she knew she would have trouble sitting for the rest of the weekend.

Gibbs guided her into the corner, telling her not to move. His eyes flicked to Jo and he indicated with his head that it was time to go. She didn't have to be told twice, this was one guy who knew how to play!

When they were alone Gibbs turned Abby round, he wanted to kiss her, but knew he had to play this out first. "Will you be disobeying me again?"

Abby shook her head vehemently "No" she whispered.

"Good" He took a small digital clock from his pocket, and fiddled with the buttons till he had the setting he was looking for. "That spanking was for disobeying me, in 30 mins, when this countdown reaches 0, you will receive the spanking you should have been having earlier"

Abby stared at him in disbelief. Without a word Gibbs turned her round again, putting the clock where they could both watch the countdown.

Abby's mind was reeling, he had never spanked her twice in one day, even when she provoked him; he always waited till the next day, but she had brought this on herself and she would see it through.

When the counter reached 0, a tinny sounding alarm went off, Gibbs languorously moved to turn it off then sat back down.

"Come over here"

Abby moved immediately.

"Take off your pants and underpants"

She stood in front of him, naked from the waist down, shaking ever so slightly.

Gibbs made the 'time out' sign and said seriously "Abs, this is going to hurt, if it gets even close to where you think you can't take any more, you safe word"

"I will"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

Gibbs smiled and brushed his lips against hers, knowing his self control only worked so far.

He slipped back into character and pulled her gently across his knees.

The first crack of the paddle made Abby jump and cry out. Her only thought before the next swat was 'he wasn't joking when he said this would hurt'

Gibbs quickly settled into the familiar rhythm, Abby wriggled, swore and yelled more than she ever had before, but as always it did nothing to make him stop or even slow down. He stopped when her yelling had died down to an occasional whimper. He admired his handiwork for a few minutes, thinking to himself that he would give her the win if she managed to keep her hands away from that crimson flesh.

As soon as Abby was on her feet her hands flew to her rear, she knew what that meant of course, and the thought of another spanking made tears flow down her face, but there was nothing she could do to stop them or to remove them once they were there, she was on the verge of safe wording when Gibbs arms were suddenly round her, pulling her into him, holding her gently, kissing away the tears.

He guided her toward the sofa, where he lay, pulling her down beside him.

He held her, kissing her gently until she had calmed down enough to respond. Their kissing became deeper, hungrier. It didn't take long for their remaining clothes to be shed and for both to find release in each other.

Much later, still lying side by side of the sofa Abby propped herself up. "Gibbs?"

"mmm"

"About the hands thing"

"mmm"

"Does it have to be tomorrow?"

Gibbs looked at her through half closed eyes "hadn't planned on it"

"Then when?"

"When we both agree you've recovered from tonight"

Abby kissed him and snuggled tighter against him. She realised then that she was never going to win this game outright; he would always meet her demands, but never push her further or faster than she was capable of going. She had finally found her perfect playing partner.

A/N I always seem to feel the need to write another one of these after finishing a chapter on Something Sinister. Not sure why, they are totally different in every way, Something Sinister has a plot and everything!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – sorry I've been gone for so long, work really gets in the way sometimes….**

**Anyway here's the first of several I've written in my absence. **

**Let me know what you think….**

Gibbs, as always, knew exactly what Abby was up to and decided that this time he wasn't going to give in immediately.

Abby hadn't paid a visit to Gibbs basement for 9 days and she was starting to crave another session. She started off winding him up subtly but after 3 days of him not biting she moved onto more obvious methods.

The 4th day saw her accidentally on purpose spill his coffee – something she believed would lead to automatic order to appear in the basement but this time all he did was check she hadn't scalded herself, help her clean up the mess and go but more coffee, he hadn't even glared at her.

Day 5, she showed up at work late – no reaction at all.

Day 6 saw her dress in a way she knew he loved but had expressly forbidden her to wear in the office; this elicited a narrowing of the eyes and a brief scowl but nothing more.

By now it had been over 2 weeks since her last visit and she briefly considered the thought that Gibbs had gotten bored but she quickly dismissed that idea and settled on the idea this was just another element of the game, one he hadn't used before.

She sat up most of the night thinking about what else she could do to force his hand, and not coming up with anything new, she went to work, on time, in a distracted and grumpy mood.

The day passed without incident, other than Gibbs morning Caf Pow delivery, her lab stayed empty of visitors.

That night, tired but still too pre occupied to sleep she considered pulling some sort of dramatic stunt like not going to work at all and not answering any phone calls or text messages, but while she was certain that might get her where she wanted to be, it would also freak everyone else out and that wasn't something she needed on her conscience.

She also thought about just showing up and asking him to spank her, but that just didn't feel right, the order had to come from him.

When her alarm went off, she realised that she had gotten little to no sleep in the last 2 nights. She was tired, frustrated and tense. She had a long shower, as cold as she could stand it in an effort to wake herself up. Not trusting herself to drive in such a state, she called a cab, stopping for an extra large Caf Pow on the way in.

Unusually, McGee was in her lab when she walked in.

"What do you want McGee?" she said shrugging off her coat

"To find out what's up"

"What's up?"

"with you, you've not been yourself the last week or so and we're all a bit concerned"

"Go away McGee"

Abby turned away from him and started booting up her babies.

McGee hovered for a few moments before leaving, a worried look on his face.

"Any luck?" Tony was anxiously waiting on McGee's return

"Nope, just told me to go away"

"How'd she look?"

"Tired & tense"

"Probie, I think we need to apply our investigative skills to this"

"I think you should all grab your gear" Gibbs voice came from immediately behind Tony and they all sprang into action.

In the car on the way to the crime scene Tony was vocal, "boss, I think you should go talk to her, she'll open up to you or maybe Ziva, I mean it could be a woman thing"

"Tony, shut up" Was all that Gibbs said

"Do you already know what's bothering her?"

Gibbs fixed him with a glare clearly seen in the rear view mirror. Tony caught the look and fell silent.

Later after they had processed the scene, a weird one by all accounts, no body but lots of blood and numerous blood covered weapons, the dropped the evidence into the lab and set about trying to find out who their victim was.

Hours later they had established that the owners of the house, a marine and his wife, were missing, they had to wait on Abby to tell them if any of the blood belonged to them.

En masse the team trooped down to the lab. Questions about the evidence flew thick and fast and each one drove Abby closer to the edge. All it took was Tony fiddling with one of the machines to make her flip.

"GET OUT OF MY LAB, ALL OF YOU"

In a slightly lower voice she added "I will call you when I have something"

"Chill out Abby, we're just kinda stuck until you give us something"

"Don't tell me to chill out Tony! This much evidence will take time to sort out and process. Go check bank records or investigate the wife, anything but hang about my lab"

The whole team took a collective step back, Abby rarely lost it, but when she did it had the desired effect.

Ziva pulled McGee and Tony away, leaving Gibbs standing gazing at the scientist.

Gibbs stepped forward "You and I are going to have a talk about your recent attitude" he said ominously.

Abby almost wept with relief, the tension immediately leaving her shoulders. "When?" she asked in a hopeful voice

"Why I say so" Gibbs answered in the most commanding tone he could muster at that moment. "now get me something within the hour"

Without replying Abby turned back to her machines.

It took 4 days of the team working round the clock to piece together what had happened, find the bodies of the marine and his wife and arrest the killers.

Abby hadn't left the lab, sleeping on the futon in the back office and eating whatever people put in front of her.

When the final arrest had been made Vance ordered the team to take a long weekend.

Gibbs went down to the lab "4 days off, and I think it's about time we had that discussion about your attitude" he announced without pre-amble.

They left the office together, Gibbs in his no-nonsense game persona, Abby alternating between relief and nerves.

When the got to Gibbs place, he stopped her going directly to the basement "upstairs, guest bedroom"

Puzzled, she went where she had been directed, and when she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. The room had been transformed from the storage room it had been to an out an out punishment room. It contained a single bed, an armless chair and one with waist high arms. A low shelf held the timer and a small blackboard. A table off to one side had a variety of implements on it; some Abby knew intimately, others she had never seen before.

She turned to Gibbs with a questioning look.

He stepped in front of her, fixing her with the Dom look that always sent shivers down her spine.

"You want to play hard, you got it. In this room, you belong to me, you will do exactly what you are told, when you are told to do it, do not even think about disobeying me in here; you will not like the consequences"

Abby swallowed audibly and looked around again, her gaze lingering on the blackboard. Gibbs noticing this stood up and chalked the number 7 onto it.

"This is the number of spankings you are due, you will receive one per night. You have until 10-m every night to enter this room, if you don't enter or if you are late, this number will go up. If your hands go near your backside, you will receive a second spanking immediately and the number will go up. Once you come in to this room, you will not leave until told to do so"

Abby stared at him, resisting the urge to smile, she fought the urge to throw herself at Gibbs and kiss him.

Gibbs relaxed slightly and said in a normal voice "Is this what you want?"

Abby didn't hesitate and nodded resolutely.

Gibbs relaxed more and sat down in the armless chair "Assume the position"

Abby moved beside him and slid her pants and underpants down to her ankles then placed herself over his knees.

The first swat made her shout "OW!" and struggle to get up, Gibbs held her in place firmly "old fashioned wooden hairbrush" he said with a smile.

He didn't waste any more time, and continued with the brush, alternating cheeks. After a few minutes Abby stopped struggling and yelling. Gibbs kept going until her entire backside and the top of her thighs were a bright red, it took him a full 20 mins to get the effect he was looking for. When he helped her stand, she gripped her hand about her neck and willed herself to ignore the pain and the heat, none of the spankings he had given her before had been this intense.

Gibbs gave her a few minutes to get control then gently wiped the tears from her face, struggling to maintain control and not kiss her. He moved out of her field of vision and sat down on the bed, watching her, admiring her. He made her wait 20 mins before telling her she could change the number to 6.

After she had done this she turned to face him, their eyes met, both gazes filled with lust.

Gibbs held out his hand and Abby moved towards him, kicking off her shoes and trousers in the 3 steps it took to cross the room. Gibbs pulled her on top as he lay back and kissed her hard and deep. They broke apart only long enough to become completely naked. Hours later, properly relaxed for the first time in weeks, Abby fell asleep.

She was woken the next morning by Gibbs kissing he neck, she rolled over onto her back, an involuntary hiss escaping; she hadn't been this tender after a spanking in a long time. Gibbs smirked at her and whispered "only 6 more to go"


End file.
